Vivian the Chef
Vivian the Chef is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Vivian teaches Louie on how to prepare curry, a dish she enjoyed in her childhood. Plot Part One (In the Kitchen, Louie is stirring whipped cream with flour.) Louie: Hmm. (looks at pot with Vegetables boiling in hot water.) After 2 days and nights, it will be done. It will be worth the wait. (Vivian looks at Louie through a small window and leaves.) Huh? (looks at the empty window.) Hmm. (shrugs His shoulders.) Funny. I could have swore someone was watching me. (In the Dining room, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members enjoy Louie's special dish.) Cooler: Mm-hmm! This is great soup! Louie: Merci, Monsieur Cooler. (looks at Igor slowly enjoying the soup) Monsieur Strayvinski? Igor: I'm savoring the food with each bite, Louie. That proves that you did a great job. (Louie smiles.) Louie: just be sure to enjoy it before it cools down. Vivian: Hmm. (looks at the soup.) Looks crystal clear. (samples the soup, and We zoom in to Her Eye, and inside it is a younger version of Herself being fed dog food and curry sauce by Her Father, and We zoom out to see Vivian shedding tears.) It tastes perfect, Dad! Louie: I appreciate it-- Dad? Why would you-- Vivian: Sorry. I zoned out When I had a taste of Your food, and I felt Nostalgic. Louie: Oh. My food jogged something from Your memory, Vivian. Well, thank you everyone for your opinion on ze soup. Vivian: Louie, the soup you made reminded me of some food I had before I joined the Devil Dogs. Cuisines of France, Germany, China, You name it.. Louie: My soup must have given a nostalgic feel to you. Vivian: But while I was with the Devil Dogs, I never had the chance to cook, but have made more than enough recipes back from the future. (Flashback of a Fat Vivian sampling the various curry.) during the time, I was given a lot of money. but, I never got My own kitchen. (Flashback Vivian pales, from the first dish, then smiles from the second dish, and sheds tears of joy from the third as the flashback ends.) Nose Marie: Wow. Even while you were a Devil Dog, you wanted to cook. Vivian: Certainly, Nose Marie. It's my passion. Louie, I can teach you how to prepare a Dish originated in India, Dog Food Curry. With your approval to upgrade your kitchen, of course. Louie: Oui. I've always wanted to have you as my assistant. but where will You get the money to upgrade the kitchen? Vivian: Thank You for asking. with the Money I had as a Devil Dog, I've over $34,000. Louie: Ooh. and the new kitchen will be upgraded in how many days? Vivian: Hmm. Three Days? Louie: Ok. Three days it is. I can only imagine... (Louie imagines entering His new kitchen, with Waffle Iron, Crepe Machine, Brick Pizza Oven, Rice Cooker, Electric Range, Industrial-Size Dish Washer, Ice Cream Machine, and Walk-in Freezer.) Ahh... Oui. Vivian - Dad? (Snaps fingers.) Hello? (the Scene changes to Louie blindfolded outside the kitchen.) Vivian: Ok, Thanks Bartrand. I'll show Louie in. Louie: So, what's ze surprise, everyone? (Vivian slowly walks Louie inside the new Kitchen's door. In the darkness, through Louie's eyes.) Vivian: Ok, Louie. You may now remove your blindfold. (Louie removes the blindfold.) Louie: Ohh! (looks at the multiple dishes.) Sacre blu! (Looks at the utensils.) Ah! Zere is a cutting board, too. An Industry-size Dishwasher? (looks at the Cookware.) You outdone Yourself, with ze quality, Vivian. well, The poster is sort of... (pan to a poster that says "Wash before You Cook") Vivian: I also added a Big Freezer, A Trash Compactor, and some of Your friends built a Spice Cabinet for You. and here's one of 60 of these. (gives Louie an Incense Jar.) Louie: (Inhales) Ah! It smells like vanilla. Vivian: Something from the future, While I was with Zanzibar. but take a sample of this. (Louie inhales another Incense Jar.) Louie: Ooh. What's zat spicy smell? Vivian: It's curry powder, which is vital for Curry. and I'll teach you how to make it. (Louie starts crying and hugs Vivian.) Louie: (Sobbing) Oh, mon ami! Merci Beaucoup, Vivian! Vivian: (Comforting Louie) You're welcome, Louie. I'll arrange the ingredients for the Curry. (To the viewers) which could take a few minutes. so, stay tuned. Louie: Um, Who are You speaking to? Vivian: The viewers out there. Louie: Oh. Part Two (Later, Louie and Vivian are seen at the kitchen with plenty of spices, Apples, Tomatoes, a few Steaks, Onions, Potatoes, Carrots, and some pans.) Louie: Wow. It was a good thing Monsieur Bartrand and Madmoiselle Stephanie gave those Vegetables for the Curry. Vivian: Yes, but the recipe is all about the powder, Broth, Vegetables and Seasonings. There are many blends of curry powders in the world. However... Louie: However...? (Sees Vivian holds out a canister or Curry Powder.) Vivian: Creating a freshly-made Curry Powder. Louie: Oh? Ah! (Flashback of a Young Louie watching TV with a younger Pierre and Marie.) TV: Remember, friends. If Curry powder is saved up for another occasion, it will lose the quality of its aroma. Marie: Yes. It's best to make an freshly-made batch. (Flashback ends.) Louie: Hmm... Ah! (places a few spices in a tray.) How do I grind up the spices to a powder? Vivian: Oh! I knew I forgot something. (Leaves the kitchen and returns with a Japanese medicine grinder.) Use antique to grind up the spices to a powder. (watches Louie grind up the spices with the grinder.) Very good. Louie: Vivian, have You tried to be a chef of a certain kind? Vivian: Well... (Flashback to the porch as She displays some candy cubes to Whopper.) Whopper, how would You like to be the first to enjoy one of each of these Candy Cubes? the flavors, You ask? Hmm... I'll let You have a pink one. Whopper: Well, I guess. (eats a pink cube, making Him smile from the sweet taste.) Sweet! Vivian: Ok. (pulls out a Megaphone) HEY! HOWLER! (Howler comes out.) Howler: Ow! What is it? I'm in the middle of an experiment. I've no time to play. Vivian: Then make time for this. (tosses a green cube in Howler's mouth, making Him wince, but react happily.) Howler: Ah. good choice of flavor. kinda bitter though. (Cooler and Nose Marie come to see Vivian.) Nose Marie: Vivian, what's going on with the noise? Vivian: good timing. (places a blue cube in Nose Marie's mouth.) Nose Marie: Vivian, did You just-- oh. a bit dry, but good tasting. Cooler: (picks up a red cube.) so, This must be Vivian's latest food. I wonder-- Vivian: don't eat that red one! (Cooler swallows the cube.) Oh, No... Nose Marie: I assume it's cherry flavored, right? (Cooler's face becomes red and blows fire upwards.) Oh, it's a spicy flavor. Vivian: I was about to save the yellow one for Momo, but I'm sure it tastes sour. (Flashback ends.) Louie: for the Stock, I'll try to use a ready-made powder. first, I'll carve and cook the meat. (pulls His sleeves and put on gloves.) Vivian: Hmm. (Thinking) good mark of a chef, messy apron, and pulling His clean sleeves. (sees Louie slicing and dicing the steaks into squares.) Good Idea. the essence of making Beef Curry is keeping the taste of the meat locked in the beef itself. Louie: Ok. now then... (turns on the stove as He places a frying pan with cooking oil on it and when He was about to pour the meat into the pan...) Vivian: Um, Louie? Louie: Yes? Vivian: Food isn't supposed to be made in a haste. Louie: Huh? Oh! Pierre's Voice: Cooking depends preparation. and it's very important to take Your time cooking. Louie: I'm sorry, Vivian. I have a habit of rushing. I don't want ze customers to be impatient. Vivian: Yes. in cooking, the taste of the main ingredient is crucial. so, take your time preparing it, because it will affect everything else. (gives Louie a pepper mill, and He spreads the pepper over the meat.) Louie: Now, for garlic... (pauses) Marie's Voice: You'll also need to be extra careful on what foods are toxic. most foods for Human consumption are harmless, but foods like Chocolate, Onions, Garlic, and Raisins are toxic. very toxic. Louie: Garlic's toxic, But I'll save this for Holly. (places a spoonful of mashed-up garlic over the meat.) Ginger... (places a spoonful of ginger on the meat.) Turmeric... (places a dash of turmeric on the meat.) Vivian: might I suggest some yogurt make the meat smoother? (Louie pours some yogurt on the meat, and spreads it.) very good. (Louie places 4 stemless tomatoes inside pot with boiling water.) Multi-tasking can be good in a restaurant with limited chefs. Nice work. Louie: now, the onions. (Louie chops the onions.) for Holly. Since, Onions are dangerous to dogs. Vivian: Oh, good call, Louie. (Louie then takes the Boiling Pot of the water as He picks up the tomatoes with the outer skin partially off.) Louie: peeling tomatoes... (peels the skin off the tomatoes and removes the seeds.) (Ten Minutes Later...) Louie: OK. Tomatoes... (looks at the tomato bowl.) Check. Potatoes, Carrots, Meat. Vivian: Check, check, check. They're all ready. Louie: I'll stir-fry the vegetables first. (places the stove at a medium level.) Huh? Vivian: You could get a bad burn from that kind of stove temperature. Louie: Wha-- Oh, You're right! (Flashback of Pierre cooking the vegetables, as a Young Louie watches.) Pierre: Oh! Louie. in ze event You stir-fry vegetables. keep stirring them, so zey won't burn. then lower the heat, when They soften. then continue stirring slowly until They turn golden-brown. (Flashback ends.) Louie: Oh! You were reminding Me about the heat. (increases the heat of the stove.) Butter... (places some butter on a frying pan.) some flour... (pours a dash of flour on the pan.) Ok. I'll need to stir gently, so it won't burn. Vivian: Good. now decrease the heat to a low level. (Louie lowers the heat level and pours some curry powder.) The Curry powder's set. now, polymerize the ingredients in the boiling pot. (Louie places the carrots and potatoes in the boiling pot of water.) Now, I'll add some stock. (pours some stock in the curry.) Louie: Now, the tomatoes. (pours the tomatoes in the pot and stirs the curry.) And now, the marinated meat. (pours the meat in the pot and stirs again. as the pot was boiling, Vivian uses a ladle and pours some of the curry sauce in a small plate.) Vivian: for sampling. (Vivian takes a spoon and tastes the curry.) Vivian: Hmm. Huh? (Thinking) something's wrong! I don't know why, but, there doesn't seem to be any taste... (Out Loud) Wait a-- Secret Ingredient! That's what's missing! Yeah! Louie, Do You have any sea salt? Louie: Huh? Part Three (In the Dining Room, Where the entire gang is waiting patiently...) Cooler: So, What's Tonight's dinner Du Jour? Nose Marie: Be patient, Cooler. Lanford: Yeah, pop. Be patient. (In the Kitchen...) Louie: Vivian, I appreciate you teaching me how to make Curry. Well, except for the Onion part. What would happen if I-- Vivian: Oh, don't worry. Holly will enjoy it. I hope. Louie: Oh, Thank You, Vivian. (Louie carries the dish and proceeds to the dining room, followed by Vivan.) Louie: Ladies, gentlemen, puppies, and kittens. Prepare for a dish zat will, how you say, heat you up on a cold day. One half of the plate has curry, ze other has dry dog food... for ze dogs, of course. Enjoy. Caution, it could taste hot. (Everyone tastes the curry.) Igor: Hmm. (samples the food, and smiles.) It's great! Tony: Mmm! This is good stuff. Holly: Seconds, Please? Bright Eyes: My compliments to the chef. (Louie begins to cry.) Cooler: Louie? What's the matter? Louie: Ze thanks should go to Vivian. She taught Me to make ze curry. It was she who helped me make ze curry. I do not deserve ze credit. (Louie rushes toward Vivian and hugs her as he cries.) Louie: Merci Beaucoup, my petite soeur. I'm now proud to consider you my little sister. and... Vivian: and...? Louie: Your Cooking Prowess made all the difference. (Gives Vivian Her own Chef's Hat.) Vivian: Thank you... Louie! Louie: (Sobbing) You're welcome! (Louie hugs Vivian tighter as he cries harder.) Cooler: Hey, Louie. Louie: (Wiping his tears) Yes, Monsiuer Cooler? Cooler: You and Vivi should make this stuff some more. You two are pretty good chefs. Louie and Vivian: Merci beaucoup, Cooler. (Turning to each other) Huh? Louie: I guess our cooking skills runs in ze family. Vivian: You got that right, Louie. (Louie and Vivian hug each other and everyone else goes "Aw!") Louie: Do You think You can teach me a few more recipes? Vivian: Sure. and I have My Dad to thank. (Looks up in the sky, and Flashback to a Young Vivian coming with Her Father to a Kitchen Boat.) Vivian's Father: Vivian, most of the water in the world is saltwater, but We get sea salt from the ocean. which can be gathered in plenty of ways. first, We go the nearest saltwater source like beaches or oceans, but the salt's quality could go bad if the source You're going has too much pollution. but at a place with less civilization, it's a good chance. bring Buckets, Coolers, or milk jugs. Young Vivian: You won't get much salt, right? Vivian's Father: Well, ergo, if You gather 5 gallons of Saltwater, let it evaporate, and what will remain is four cups of salt. which is a 5% solution. I think You'll do good on filtering. Young Vivian: Thanks, Daddy. (Flashback ends with Vivian and Louie looking up.) Louie: I guess Your Dad would be proud of You. Vivian: Well, I'm from the future, but He will be. Thanks, Dad. The End Japanese Opening Title Silhouette of Vivi giving a piece of paper to Louie as a white subtitle says "Sono Souzoku Reshipi! Ru-ii no Kare Jugyou!(The Inherited Recipe! Louie's Curry Lesson!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Louie Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian